Glistening
by Theresa471
Summary: A warehouse carrying large containers of diamonds and other pieces is taken by experts. It's the 12th precinct and Richard Castle's job to try and find the ones involved in the heist. Eight chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Glistening

A small black truck was backing up onto the platform of a warehouse in Manhattan near the jewelry district. A shipment of new jewelry containers to take the place of the empty ones.

The security officer dressed in black along with the other two. Were carrying machine guns to rob the warehouse of it's millions of dollars of diamonds, emeralds and quartz. There were only three inside currently for being midnight working the late shift.

Breaking the lock to the door to get inside. First they needed to get rid of the three employees before removing the merchandise. Since many of the items was going to be sold on the black market or sent elsewhere for show cases for their clients having brought and paid for the items months prior.

Now the clients after paying their fair share for the merchandise would like to receive the merchandise. Or else there is going to be hell to pay.

Sully Quinton in charge of the operation ordered the two to be extremely careful. They had no idea on whether the security people inside would be carrying there weapons. As the lock was broken by an expert with the three of them slowly moving inside in the dim light. "We need to head for the vault area. They will no doubt be around there." Sully says to his two friends and associates involved in the operation since the very beginning.

"Of course Sully!" Davis replies with not dropping his guard for anything for when it comes to there fair share of the profit. "Lets move it, it's getting late and we can't keep wasting further time.

Moving in further inside the warehouse. They had a feeling the vault was on the second floor. They would have to take the stairs instead of the elevator so not to make too much noise and alert the three security guards.

Making it to the second floor. They had there orders to take out the guards no matter what. They had a job that was needed to be done and money was the main issue to be placed into there pockets. Sully tells Davis and the other man to head on down the hall to see if they were inside the office.

Taking a moment or two to reach the office door. They were able to hear talking coming from inside. Davis signaled Sully at the end of the hallway that they were inside. Making his way over, he tells them on the count of three they will push open the door to fire there weapons no matter what.

"THREE!" Sully says with the three of them opening the door with the security guards completely surprised. When bullets started to spray all over the office to hit all three of the guards knocking them against the desk, computer and wall. Blood was splattered all over the area with Sully, Davis and Ronalds checking the necks for any signs of a pulse...

In unison. "Their dead! Lets get that vault open before someone else shows up into the warehouse, even though no one is scheduled to work at this time." Sully announced with moving into the next room for where a large vault was sitting against the wall.

They would be using explosives to open it up and remove the diamonds and other merchandise. Davis pulls off his knapsack with the explosives inside. He's an expert for when he was in the Navy Seals for five years as with Sully and Ronalds each having different training abilities.

Taking his time setting it up. He orders the two to stand back with his equipment in hand to set it off. It's going to be loud enough for anyone to hear inside the warehouse.

BOOM! There was a great deal of debris from the surrounding area of the vault along with a cloud of dust and smoke. They had to wait a moment with there breathing masks in order to breath.

After everything had cleared. It was time to removed the trays and place all of the merchandise inside the black bags stored inside the knapsacks...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning...

Captain Kate Beckett was walking into her office. When she received a phone call in the office. She moaned having not had the chance to take off her jacket, hat and gloves. It was cold outside for the end of November after just celebrating Thanksgiving.

"12TH PRECINCT! This is Captain Kate Beckett, how can I help you?" She asked with hearing the voice over the phone. "How many are dead Chief? I will send the crime scene unit, coroner and a team of detectives to check out the warehouse for any clues as to who might be responsible for the shootings and the stolen merchandise in the millions.."

After the call ends. She went looking for Sergeant Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan and Inspector Sung Lee( Esposito's wife) to investigate the murders and robbery. All three of them were in the break room having coffee and sandwiches brought from the deli down the block from the 12th precinct.

The three of them see the captain walking in looking some what pissed off already still having her coat on and accessories on her body. "What's up bro?" Esposito says with a half crooked smile of his...

"The Lowe's warehouse six blocks from here has been robbed sometime late last night. The three security guards on the second floor were shot and killed, while the vault was blown up by explosives to be taken the merchandise worth a king's ransom." She announces to have all three shaking there heads at the news.

"Damn!" Ryan cries out loud with his expression on his face. "Do you want us to check it out Beck?"

"Correct! Find out who is behind this nightmare. No doubt the police commissioner will be calling me once he finds out the news from the circuit report on the Internet."Beckett replies with watching the three head for there coats, hats and anything else they were wearing when they entered the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Glistening

Chapter Two

The entire crime scene unit, Esposito, Ryan and Sung Lee arrived onto the scene. Along with the coroner Doctor Lisa Anderson with three technicians to help placed the three bodies into the two vans and bring back to the medical bay for where she is going to be doing just one autopsy. Since the families of the two refused to have it done for the sake of family pride.

The yellow ribbon including the police patrols were keeping back the general public and any snooping reporters from getting inside the warehouse. Local tv station trucks were parked across the ways of the warehouse looking for a big exclusive.

Walking inside. Esposito and the two went there separate ways to check out for any type of clues. One thing for sure there were security cameras through out the entire warehouse. They would have to call the security company Apex to send over the footage of last night's break in and murders of the three guards.

Doctor Lisa Anderson stopped Sergeant Esposito on her way out with the third body with Melanie pushing the stretcher with her help. "Sergeant, I will have a full report to Captain Beckett as soon as I am done on the one body. Plus the fact Doctor Lanie Parrish wants this done quick with a full report when ever possible."

"I very well doctor understand you're dilemma with the heat coming down on top of you, as with Captain Beckett from her bosses. Just do you're best." He walks away to check the area further, while Ryan, Sung Lee were upstairs examining the vault and the type of explosives that were used.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'This was done by a real expert. The only ones I know Ryan are former Navy Seals. I will need to bring up a list of ex Navy Seals on the computer when I am back at the precinct." Sung Lee replied with smacking her lips.

"I agree, Sung Lee. I will have to speak with Javi and ask on whether he has any sources on the streets that might know one of them that in the business of safe cracking using these very same explosives." Ryan announced when Esposito walked in onto the conversation between him and his wife.

He broke into the conversation. "The only one that is in safe cracking like you say would be Lt. Sully Mateson ex Navy Seals, along with his buddy Corporal Miles Davis. I would have to call in a debt to an ex Navy Seal buddy and find out where he just might be as with his friend." Espo replied to Ryan and Sung Lee.

"I will tell you one thing Espo. A great deal of planning went into this break in. I am just surprise that the security cameras weren't disabled to have me shaking my head." Ryan responds with further shaking his head and writing notes onto his small pad for future reference.

"Either they were stupid. Or they were planning on getting away with the entire robbery and selling all of the pieces to their clients. "Was there anything else that might of been found?" Espo asked with looking inside the vault with all of the trays empty. "We will need a complete list on what was taken from inside here." He said to have both Ryan and Sung Lee moaning with the request.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later at the Loft

Kate Beckett walked into the quiet loft having found out that Andrea had Reece out for a walk with Reece, while the second Nanny Madeline was inside the nursery changing Lily and Jake after waking from a short nap.

As for Richard Castle, he had just arrived back from the Westchester County Empire States casino banquet hall finishing up a book tour that was booked by Black Pawn Publishing and the new merger with Green Leaf Publishing. He had heard on the news about the robbery and slaying of the three security guards. He was going to asked his wife on on whether he would be able to help out with consulting on the case.

His wife actually knocked on his office door after finding out he was inside after arriving back from the book tour. She walks in to see him ready to ask her questions. "Kate, You need my help in you're latest case with the robbery at the warehouse?" He says short and sweet with his request.

"Yes Babe I need you're help badly. Esposito seems to think that they might be ex Navy Seals having broken into the warehouse and killed those three inside." She replies with coming over to sit in his lap begging for help.

"I will see what I can do sweetie with figuring out where they might of gone to pawn off the diamonds to their clients." As he grabs her hard to kiss her to death with his mouth and tongue. It was a good thing she locked the door or else someone would be walking in on them playing around...


	3. Chapter 3

Glistening

Chapter Three

The black truck with a fortune of diamonds and other jewels stopped somewhere in Riverside, Ct. They had a small storage warehouse for where they plan to store the merchandise until they hear back from all of their clients. Three of them would be flying in from out west from California, Texas and Utah. Carrying brief cases as vendors to have the airport security thinking otherwise but that.

Backing up the truck with the light approaching for Saturday morning. They needed to be careful that no one would be seeing them drive into the back parking lot from the main highway and five miles from the trooper station.

The three of them move out of the black truck with going to unlock there storage container and placing the three black bags of merchandise and keep it inside until it was time to remove the fortune in diamonds. "Lets get out of here to have breakfast at the diner and rent rooms at the motel." Sully tells the two yawning from the long night and early morning.

"I could use a solid eight hours of sleep finally." Davis announces with getting back into the driver seat to pull out once more and head for the Riverside diner. The motel was just down the street from the motel and shopping center.

Just before reaching the Riverside diner. Sully's phone had gone off coming from one of the clients from California. His name is Colonel Willis Avery of the air base. He had paid close to ten million dollars for his five diamonds paying Sully two months prior. "Sully! Colonel when will you be arriving to Riverside, Ct. ?" He asked with looking over at Davis and the other partner shaking their heads with concern.

"I have just landed at JFK. I should be there in less than four hours. I will call to find out which motel you're group will be staying at. Please be sure to drive me over to see my merchandise at the storage place, so that we can be fair and square." Colonel Avery replies with a hint of a threat in his demeanor.

"You will have you're merchandise when we take you to the storage place in Riverside. We will be giving you an additional bonus when you arrive with us. See ya soon, Colonel." He hangs up on him to end the conversation while getting out of the truck to have something to eat with his stomach rumbling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12th precinct

They had received the video footage from last night's robbery of the warehouse and the fortune in diamonds. Ryan was spending the past two hours having to be blurry eye having come in too early to scan the footage. Captain Jose Anderson was just about ready to leave for home. He had gone into the computer room to check up on him on whether he was able to come upon the footage at the time of the robbery.

"Any luck Kevin?" He asked to have him pick up his head from the screen.

"I think another five minutes Captain. Ops! I was wrong. Here we are sir. The video surveillance is showing the three just walking into the warehouse and walking towards the stairs." He says with bringing there faces to photocopy the three faces. "Esposito will let us know on whether one of them is Sully from the Navy Seals."

"Lets hope so. The top brass is breathing down our necks Ryan." As Ryan hands him the photos to leave in the office for Captain Kate Beckett to be coming in very soon. "I will send these photos of the Inspector's General office for Inspector Victoria Gates. It was probably too early for her to be in.


	4. Chapter 4

Glistening

Chapter Four

Inspector Victoria Gates was arriving into her office of the Inspector's General Office in Manhattan, otherwise the main office is in Albany, New York. She wasn't in the best of moods with the latest case involving the robbery worth a fortune in diamonds and other jewels.

She had brought herself breakfast and coffee at the local deli five blocks away from the office. She walked past her secretary Shirley working for the office the past five years. "Ma' ma there is an fax for you from the 12th precinct. The detectives were able to figure out who it was that robbed the warehouse."

"It's about god damn time. Meanwhile they have gotten away. Good knows where they might be now with the goods?" She replies with walking over to the fax machine to take a look at the three photos taken from the video cameras.

"There is one other thing Inspector Gates." Shirley replied to have her turn around to face her.

"What is it?" Gates sounded some what annoyed with carrying her breakfast in her hand and the photos in the other at this time.

"Richard Castle is in you're office waiting to give his judgement on what he thinks of the case, along with info from his sources on the street." Shirley says with seeing her head for her office with a full head of steam in her step.

A moment later she walks in to see him sitting in front of his desk sitting calmly with a file in his hand for her no doubt to read.

"Castle what can I do for you?" She ordered in her demeanor while placing her breakfast onto the already messy desk with files for her to sign.

"Sources tell me on the street say that the three ex Navy Seals are located some where in Riverside, Ct. staying at the Budget motel in Riverside, Ct. from the church only a mile away. A client from California have flown in to pick up his merchandise having paid months prior. And now it's time for the three to give up the merchandise or else someone is going to call in the dogs to go after them Inspector Gates."

"Is you're source correct in regard to this particular information Castle?" She asked before deciding on a course of action.

"Always! He's not had one bad call in the ten years I have known him. So what are you going to do now? Especially since it's not Beckett's territory." He announced with getting up from his seat to head for his book tour in the Bronx.

"I will make the decision with-in the next hour. Afterwards I will need to call the Riverside, Ct. police to discuss options with them, with asking on whether we can our own officers to help in the arrest."

"I will hope for the best Inspector. Now if you will excuse me I have a book tour to attend." He says even though he really wanted to head for Ct. and be in on the arrest.

Taking a moment to think about it. "All right Castle, you can help us on trying to arrest the three and finding the merchandise. Maybe you're role playing will help us in the short run with getting closer to them before the actual arrest." She takes in a deep breath into her lungs. "What about the book tour?" She asked with the simple question.

"I lied." He has a smirk on his face to get her only more angrier.

"Get out of here now before I change my mind." She hollers out at him with Castle moving out of her office to start with his role playing.


	5. Chapter 5

Glistening

Chapter Five

Richard Castle had called his wife to let her know in what he plans to be doing helping out the 12th precinct and Inspector Gates. I will be taking Esposito and Ryan with me to begin our little role playing scenario to get closer to the suspects in Riverside, Ct.

Ryan and Esposito had gone home to change clothing wearing rags make them looking like bums of sorts. Even Jenny had thought it was a crazy type of plan by Richard Castle. "Kevin, you will need to be very careful sweetie, I don't want our two children to be without a father for god sake!" She cries out with kissing him good bye leaving the apartment to head out to meet with Esposito and Castle at the Loft changing into his role playing outfit.

"I will be just fine Jenny. We are going there to see on whether our suspects are indeed inside one of the rooms for the Budget motel in Riverside, CT." He says with kissing her quickly moving out the door.

"Love you, sweetie." As she locks the front door to check on the two kids in there rooms taking a nap before dinner.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sung-lee was shaking her head for when her husband came out of the bedroom looking like a bum in a flower shirt with cut out jeans at the knees and in the back part of his rear. She started to chuckle when he was all set to leave with placing on dark glasses and white sneakers.

"What's so funny Sung-Lee?" He pops in a piece of gum into his mouth before picking up his jacket to meet with the other two at Castle's loft.

"At the way you're dress Javi. Any rate sweetie, I am wishing you all of the best with the under cover operation. Just make sure to keep an eye on you're partner Kevin?" She asked gentle with moving into him to kiss him on the lips. She wasn't going to like the idea of being alone hopefully for only one night. It all depends on the suspects on whether they will be at the Budget motel.

"Ryan can take care of himself , Sung Lee. However since you're insisting. I will be sure to keep an eye out on him. Or else I will have Jenny on my case with her husband getting hurt in the process." He replies.

"Good Javier. Now get you're cute butt out of here before your not able to get out of here." She response with watching him leave with him locking the front door of the apartment he's been living in for the past 15 years. There has been a great deal of memories, especially for when he and Lanie were together as a couple.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan and Castle were waiting for Esposito to arrive in order to go over the plan. He had given Ryan a whiskey to settle his nerves, while Beckett was outside walking with Reece and Andrea. While Madeline the second nanny was watching Lily and Jake in the nursery.

Castle was in ripped up jeans with holes in the back and front, while he was wearing a pleaded shirt with blue sneakers and a black hat over his head. He was drinking a Scotch on the rocks his third already. But he had to stop since he would be the one to be driving the Mercedes with the two in the back.

There was a knock on the door of the loft. Castle placing his scotch on the counter in the kitchen. He walks over to open it to be Esposito in his under cover clothing. "Would you like a drink before we start moving?" Castle asked with Esposito agreeing to the hard liquor sitting down listening to Castle's plan...


	6. Chapter 6

Glistening

Chapter Six

Driving to Ct. wasn't easy with the height of the traffic hitting the exit 13 ramp. Castle, Esposito and Ryan were frustrated having been stuck in traffic a number of times. They had found out on top of everything else there was an accident up ahead before the exit for where three cars were involved.

Driving past with the fire truck, two ambulances and the state troopers with just one lane open to let past the traffic with a number of the vehicles looking on to see anything at all.

Later they would find out that there would be three severe injuries with one death involved on the way to the Greenwich hospital.

Finally getting off the exit ramp. Castle was able to head for Riverside and the Budget motel a few miles from the Catholic church.

15 minutes later driving down the road. Castle drove past the motel purposely to see if any car was in front of rooms 324 and 325. There were two men standing outside of the two rooms looking like they were smoking and talking to each other.

Castle decided to park his grey Mercedes down at the corner and walk up before starting there scenario. And prior to calling the Ct. police to arrest them. In spite the fact that the collar will belong to the 12th precinct in New York City.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sully and Davis were standing outside discussing there options with having to hide away from the New York City police and other authorities that might be after them as well.

"I hate this Sully. Having to be idle like this. I rather be elsewhere trying to make money and in my pockets." He says with taking a last drag of his Marlboro cigarette. He would have to walk down the street to the shopping center to find out on whether any of the stores sell the cigarettes.

"As do I Davis. However we had no choice but to come here before trying to find a buyer for the black market. I am going back inside. I don't know what you're planning on doing?" He asked with opening up his motel door with Ronalds inside.

"I need to smoke with being nervous. I am going to take a walk to the shopping center. Do you need anything?" He asked with Sully handing him a $20.00 bill.

"Buy me a rib eye steak with mushrooms, potatoes and some kind of veggie that I can cook in the skillet. It's nice that this motel gives the customer the chance to cook with the small kitchenette."

"Will do Sully. I will probably something up for myself and Ronalds as well." He replies with taking a short walk to the stairs and down three flights to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Glistening

Chapter Seven

The under cover officers had been advised that three officers from New York City were arriving soon to run an operation against the three that had robbed the warehouse in the Bronx. Currently they were keeping an eye on Davis walking to the shopping center. They were told not to do anything until they received the word from their superiors.

Two of the under cover officers followed in their Volkswagen trying not to make it too obvious that he's being watched and then spooked to run back to Sully and his friend Ronalds. They had a fortune sitting in the storage warehouse for there clients.

"Don't get too close Beacon." His partner says with sitting next to him with Beacon driving to stop at the entrance of the shopping center parking lot. They would be keeping an eye out on when he is going to walk up.

"I see a spot that is just perfect to view him walking." Beacon replies with turning off the engine of the Volkswagen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Castle, Esposito and Ryan arrived on the scene of the Budget motel to begin. While the under cover officer were told that they had arrived. He was told to stay out of the way.

Dressed into there outfits for the scenario that Castle had devised. Walking up the three flights of stairs instead of taking the elevator.

Reaching the top level with walking slowly down to the two rooms. Castle went into his act as a customer of the motel, while Ryan and Esposito would be kissing each other to be hard for the both of them in spite the fact it was for the case.

Castle knocked into the door for where Sully was staying. When he heard the door opening. Sully opened it in his black shorts and jacket to find out what was going on.

Acting drunk. "Sorry fellow wrong room." Castle replies with falling into him, while Sully was seeing the two men kissing on the side to make him sick to his stomach. He wasn't into that type of action between two males.

"No problem!" Sully says with Ronalds comes out of his room to see what was all of the fuss. While downstairs the under cover officer was getting ready to help make the arrest with them.

"What's going on Sully?" As he says his name in front of the three watching him.

"It's nothing really accept for a misunderstanding with the drunk making his way to the wrong door. And these two are sickening."

All of a sudden Esposito and Ryan pulled out there guns and badges, along with Castle and the under cover officer walking up the stairs out of breath.

"Gentlemen thank you for helping us out with getting these to come out of there rooms, while the other one will be arrested any moment once I give the word." Lt. Conway replies with giving the two there rights with everybody heading for the Greenwich police station to speak with the three involved before taking them back to New York City.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story.

Glistening

Chapter Eight

Just after they arrested Sully, Davis and Ronalds. The Riverside/Greenwich police with Castle and the other two from the 12th precinct. They were able to break into the storage container for where the diamonds and other jewels were placed.

Castle, Esposito and Ryan's eyes were glistening after seeing all of those beautiful diamonds hidden in the black bags that Sully and his two men placed inside while during the robbery at the warehouse. Millions of dollars taken belonging to the vendors at the different show cases.

Even Ryan taking a few of them into his hand to be in awe with the glistening of those karats. No one really knew how much they were actually worth unless an expert was able to check them all through a special device that diamond experts use.

And without looking Castle grabbed a few of the smaller ones to be shared between the three until the heat was off on the case.

All four of the black bags were taken with the police. While Castle, Esposito and Ryan headed back with another truck with the three prisoners, while four officers would travel to New York City and be placed into cells until it was time to see the judge.

Captain Kate Beckett, and Inspector Victoria Gates were quite pleased with the outcome. Even though Esposito and Ryan wouldn't be able to live it down after kissing each other while they were role playing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was six weeks later when Sully, Ronalds and Davis having their own lawyers. There lawyers weren't able to get them off with a lighter sentence.

Judge Maxwell of the circuit court gave them the maximum sentence of 25 years since it wasn't there first time with the robbery. They were involved in five others during the past few years. They will be going to Rikers island to serve there sentences.

As for Castle and the five smaller diamonds. He had found out from a source of his in the diamond industry were worth ten million dollars. So he pawn them off to his source and had gotten the total amount and placing the funds into a special account with his two friends each getting $3.5 million only to be used during emergencies, or college for Sarah Grace and Nicholas.

Esposito would use some of the money to go on a proper honeymoon with his wife Sung-lee and purchase a house with Castle 's credit to help them out. And there wouldn't be any one having to say anything in the police field. Since it would be rumored that Richard Castle giving a donation to the cause to help his two associates out.


End file.
